Cascade
|preceded_by = Sevcon |level_number=10 |followed_by = }} Cascade is the tenth level of Just Shapes & Beats. Description Cascade is one of the levels in Island that are required to be completed in order to free the Boat. The level is notable for being almost exclusively composed of square projectiles, as opposed to Sevcon being exclusively composed of circles. Story Sequence To rescue (or rather, assemble) the Boat, the Cube needs to obtain three parts of the Boat, which are locked. Below are three level selection pentagons which unlock the parts if completed. The pentagon on the left starts Cascade. After completing this level, the Cube obtains a part of the Boat, being the flag. Now the player can either complete the rest of the levels and obtain the parts or proceed to the next story sequence if the player finishes the other levels beforehand. Layout First Phase The level starts out with small squares raining down with square tracks circling around. This goes on until halfway into the phase, where larger and slower square tracks appear from the bottom and go upwards. Second Phase There is a small pink circle in the center of the screen. Soon, twelve square tracks spiral outwards from the center. More tracks appear in a spiral format and continue to do so in a random manner. Near the end of the phase, small squares start flying in from the right. Third Phase The initial attack from the beginning of the previous phase is repeated, with the obstacle iterating the spiral three times. Throughout this phase, the tracks will continue to do a spiral formation, with the center acting as a pulse bomb. Near the end of this phase, the large square tracks will return and rain down from the top. As the phase nears its end, the square tracks get even larger. Fourth Phase As the last of the large square tracks disappear, a large wall appears in the center, with numerous tracks branching off to each side. Once those fade, another wall will appear on the right side, with the same tracks appearing. The same will happen immediately after, on the left side, with one more iteration of this attack appearing on the right. Tracks will appear from the bottom and go up to halfway on the screen. Then, the same attack pattern will happen again. Halfway in the phase, a Black Hole will appear and when it attacks, will summon the spiral tracks and act as an invisible pulse bomb. Several tracks that overlap each other will appear from the top and be followed by the previous attack pattern, with the wall and the tracks. Then, there will be tracks that go down, with a gap on each side that will be followed by more tracks that fit in those gaps and go down. Afterwards, there will be tracks that appear on the bottom, with gaps that are too small for the player(s) to fit in. Next, the tracks will move upward, gradually gaining more space between each of them to allow the player(s) through. The same attack will iterate from above. The final attack of this phase are tracks that spread out from the right side. Final Phase The previous attack will iterate from the left side, then the attack pattern in the Third Phase is iterated, with a higher frequency. Near the end of the level, the pulse bomb center will stop shooting and the rest of the tracks will disappear from the screen. Hardcore Mode Changes First Phase * Slightly more projectiles rain down Second Phase * Projectiles explode from the center occasionally Trivia * This level introduces the composer Kubbi, who only composed this soundtrack of this level. ** Other soundtracks that the composer composed is Warm Hugs in Court, the BGM for the Island chapter and both Formed By Glaciers ''and ''Pathfinder, the BGMs during the Game Over sequence. Category:Main levels Category:Levels